Karen's Gut - The Office Weight Gain Story
by gettingchubby
Summary: Jim's attention is drawn away from Pam as Karen Filippelli begins noticeably gaining weight.
1. Chapter 1

Jim loved Pam, nobody could deny that, least of all him. And he certainly wouldn't complain about her body - her cute face and sizable breasts were often attractive enough to garner attention from their other coworkers (much to their chagrin.) But there was only one thing that could pull Jim's thoughts away from his girl... And that was Karen.

Yes, been there, done that. Literally. He'd not only spent a good amount of time dating Karen, he'd gotten to see her fully naked and do things to her he'd only ever done with Pam. But that was in the past now, right? The inseparable Jim and Pam team were back together at last... so what about her could possibly still be pulling at Jim's mind?

He finally realized the answer himself as he walked into the lunch room. There, as always, was Karen reading a book and nibbling at a glazed donut... and there, sticking out like a sore thumb, was her belly. Just under the lip of the table, a luscious golden-brown roll was sticking out between her starched white dress shirt and her tight gray slacks. She seemed entirely unaware of this wardrobe malfunction, but to Jim it was a revelation. THAT'S why he'd suddenly caught himself stealing glances at her from across the office. He headed over to talk to her.

"Hey, long time no talk! How have you been?" asked Jim as he sat down across from her. He prayed for a kind answer—he was pretty sure they were back on good terms, but he could never be too careful.

"Hey stranger!" replied Karen, looking up from her book with a smile. _Phew_! "Really well, actually! I got a pretty huge raise last month, I don't think I told you."

"No way!" said Jim, relieved to still be friends with his lovely (and... growing? or was that just his imagination?) ex-girlfriend. "You deserve it, I really think you do."

"Aw, thanks," said Karen, taking another bite of her donut and beginning to laugh through her full mouth. "Honestly I've kind of splurged on everything since then," she admitted, "including food. Look, I brought a whole box of these in this morning... and yesterday morning too." A blush crept across her beautiful face as she swallowed her mouthful.

That would explain a few things, thought Jim. In fact, he'd be willing to wager she'd spent all her new money on food lately, if he'd seen correctly... He had to sneak another glance. Jim, too, began blushing as he quickly thought of a way to see if his sexy ex was really beginning to fill out. He began to take out a packaged salad and plastic utensils, but suddenly dropped his fork to the ground with a clatter.

"Oh man, I'm a mess," joked Jim unconvincingly as he bent down to retrieve it. Just then he paused, his face under the table, and looked in Karen's direction. _Holy mother of god_ —he practically felt his boner jump in his pants. Karen's typical clean, white button-up blouse was pulled tight over a very noticably pudgier belly than he remembered from back when they were dating. It was a beautifully soft mound of perfectly tanned pudge, squishing her navel slightly closed, spilling out over her very prim and proper work skirt. He'd studied every inch of her naked body a few years ago, and it certainly hadn't been in _this_ shape. Those donuts were really starting to—

"You get lost down there Jim?" came Karen's voice from above the table.

"Oh—yeah—it was—under the table leg," sputtered Jim as he shot back upright.

"Haha... You've always been a weird one, Jim," laughed Karen, finishing the last of her donut. "Well, sorry to cut this short, but I am loaded with work," she apologized, and got up from her seat. For a split second, that wonderful roll of pudge was visible, protruding proudly from between her garments, but with one habitual tug it was hidden beneath her tight white blouse... Although that blouse, noted Jim, was way tighter than it should have been, the fabric straining around the buttons, with just the slightest hint of golden brown flesh visible through the gaps.

"Hey—" called Jim, still in a daze, as she headed for the door—"Wanna grab a drink after work? Not like a date or anything—I mean, Pam can come too obviously—"

Karen raised one of her perfect eyebrows at Jim, her eyes sparkling, chuckled, and said "Of course Jim. God, you're so weird sometimes," she teased him with a wink, and left the room.

Jim was left sitting there with his lunch in stupid silence, trying not to watch her ass as she strolled confidently back to her desk. Was it just him, or did that look a bit fuller too? He'd always considered Karen's ass pretty average, but something about it now was magnetic. He closed his eyes, shook his head, and went back to eating his salad.

-


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks later... Jim accidentally reveals his weakness for pudge to Karen, who proceeds to tease him relentlessly with her body which just so happens to be softening up due to her new wealth...

-

Jim had been wondering if Karen's new belly pudge was just a rare fluctuation caused by her first big paycheck, or if she really was starting to let herself go. His answer came when he walked into the break room to eat lunch with Karen, as he'd increasingly been doing.

His eyes landed on her body right away, and there was no mistake—Karen was looking even softer than she had the other week. Her belly now prominently bulged out in her lap, straining the poor buttons on her work shirt... which were now also being strained by a newly enlarged pair of boobs. They had never wowed Jim before, always being of a fairly normal size, but suddenly they looked quite plump and round, and Karen may have noticed this because she'd unbuttoned the first few buttons of her shirt, leading Jim's eyes to her tantalising new cleavage. It was hard to tell under the table, but her thighs looked surprisingly juicy as well

"Jim!" she exclaimed, breaking his stare. "What's up?"

"Oh, uh, nothing much," said Jim, even less convincingly than last time. "Just heating up some leftovers," he said, putting them in the microwave.

"Leftovers, huh? I bet you wish you were making the big bucks like me," teased Karen, pointing to her enormous grilled sandwich, two sides, and a slice of cake she'd brought for lunch.

"Oh, you bet," said Jim. "Gotta admit, I'm pretty jealous of that cake. You sure you can eat all that?" he added, excited to hear the answer to his leading question.

"Watch me!" laughed Karen, taking another bite. "Although, I gotta say... I think it might be having an effect on me."

Jim nearly choked on his breath. "R-really? No, I don't..."

"Look," said Karen, pulling up her shirt to reveal her plump belly. Jim's eyes widened. No longer was this a "bit of a belly" or some mild effect of weight gain. No, Karen now had a legitimately chubby midsection. Her prominent gut was flanked on both sides by a muffin top running most of the way around her sinfully tight waistband. She must have weighed at least 150 by now.

"Oh, don't worry about that little thing!" lied Jim, thinking quick. "It's hardly noticeable!"

"Really? This?" she laughed skeptically, jiggling her gut with one hand to show how soft it had become.

"Really! I mean, I actually kinda like—i mean, some guys actually kinda like... that..."

Karen's eyes sparkled as she stared Jim down with a smile, the realization dawning on her. "What's that? You like... This?" She leaned back in her seat and stretched, causing her already hopelessly tight blouse to ride up, exposing the full length of her flabby midsection as it drooped over her pants.

"No, it's just—I meant, some guys, they—"

Karen got up and walked over to Jim, intentionally not fixing her shirt, and Jim marveled at how far her gut protruded from her body. "Okay," she said with a wink, and left the room, pulling her shirt back down over her belly.

-

Jim had finally gotten Karen out of his mind again due to the one thing he hated most... work. He hung up the phone after securing another sale, took a sip of coffee, and ... There was Karen again, heading over to his desk. Oh Lord, what now?

"Sorry to bother you Jim, I just need to—grab—this—file," she grunted as she reached far above her head to the very top shelf to retrieve a binder. Jim immediately realized why she decided to retrieve this particular file... Reaching up above her head, her tight shirt came untucked from her slacks and shot upwards, giving Jim a prime front row seat to see her chubby stomach as it stuck out just inches from his face. He tried turning away but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Hell, he could even see up her shirt to the bottom of her bra, and wow, those babies had definitely grown since the days when he got to see them regularly. Apparently, Karen missed those days too.

"Ugh, sorry about that!" she teased as she pulled the binder down and sloppily adjusted her shirt with one hand, partially obscuring her prominent stomach. "I'll just be on my way now." As she turned to walk away Jim caught himself staring at her ass again—definitely rounder than it was when he got to spank it.

Just then he caught Pam's eyes, and he looked away. God, if only Karen could just stop getting sexier by the day.. . He had to do something.


End file.
